


Bus Outta Nowhere

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drunken sex and major crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder and Sylar watch an accident happen outside their apartment.





	Bus Outta Nowhere

Title: Bus Outta Nowhere  
Characters: Mylar, Maya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Drunken sex and major crack!  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder and Sylar watch an accident happen outside their apartment.  
Table/Prompts:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) :  Phrases/Oops and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge:  "We're making progress."  
A/N:  Ok, this was written for [](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/profile)[**perdiccas**](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/) 's Kink Meme II.  The prompt was Maya getting hit by a bus and the boys having drunken sex while celebrating and there was some concern over the prompt.  So, to keep everything drama free, I'm posting this on the comms instead.  There is no character bashing, I promise.  I hope the anon that asked for the prompt sees this and enjoys.  Beta'd by the very lovely (and wildly patient) [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/).

 

  
 

Mohinder looked out the window, groaning as he saw Maya sashaying down the street.God, couldn’t that woman _ever_ take a hint?Sylar looked up at the sound, walking over to stand beside him. 

 

“Maya again?You _still_ haven't told her we're a couple?”Sylar grumped.

 

“Many times.She thinks that she can change that, make us straight by having sex with us.”Mohinder said exasperatedly.“I thought we were making progress.”Sylar just rolled his eyes.They watched Maya start jogging across the street when…

 

*SPLAT*

 

Both men stared; open mouthed, at the scene below them, the bus idling a few feet away from the body, a crowd already forming around the accident.Mohinder turned to Sylar, a big grin forming on his face.

 

“This calls for a celebration.”Sylar said without waiting for Mohinder to say anything, heading to the cupboardto get the wine and some glasses.He came back to the window, pouring a large glassful for each of them.They toasted Maya’s death and started drinking. 

 

A few hours and a few bottles later, they were still celebrating.The scene had been cleaned up and there was no indication that anything was different, except for the two men roaring drunk, hanging on to each other.

 

“You didn’t have anything to do with that did you Sylar?”Mohinder slurred at Sylar.

 

“Nope.Wish I would’ve thought of it though, would’ve saved us a lot of trouble.”Sylar hiccupped, staring down into his empty glass.He frowned, trying to concentrate enough to have a bottle float over to them, his aim turned out to be off and the bottle hit Mohinder on the head.“Oops.”Sylar chuckled as Mohinder rubbed his head.

 

“Not funny.”Mohinder pouted.He suddenly flung his arms around Sylar’s neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

 

Sylar laughed, pulling Mohinder down on top of him, kissing him back with big, wet, open mouthed kisses.His hands roamed down the other’s back, pulling his shirt over those wonderful curls.Mohinder giggled, reaching down to fumble with Sylar’s pants, upsetting their balance and flipping them off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud.Both men stared at each other in surprise before crushing their mouths back together.

 

Mohinder growled, trying to tug Sylar’s shirt off, his limbs uncoordinated and he only managed to get it stuck around Sylar’s neck and arms.“It does have buttons Mohinder.”Sylar’s muffled voice came from inside the shirt.Mohinder ignored him, kissing down Sylar’s hairy chest, spitting out course hairs as they got stuck on his tongue.With a crow of delight, he captured one of Sylar’s nipples, grazing his teeth over it before sloppily sucking on it.

 

Sylar let out a yelp, still trapped inside his shirt.Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise and the shirt tore apart, freeing the trapped man.He reached down for Mohinder’s pants, undoing them and yanking them down to his knees.Mohinder kicked his feet, pushing his pants the rest of the way off.

 

Mohinder grabbed Sylar by the hips and pushed him over onto his back, straddling his hips.He attacked Sylar’s neck, sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a mark, smiling at the groan that rumbled from Sylar’s chest.Reaching down, he finally got the other man’s pants open and he shoved them down his legs, letting them pool around Sylar’s knees.

 

With a flick of his fingers, Sylar called the bottle of lube over to them, nearly dropping it as he plucked it out of the air.He mock-growled at Mohinder’s snicker, opening the bottle and pouring nearly half of it in his hand.Shrugging, he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few good strokes to coat it liberally.Reaching between Mohinder’s legs, he pushed two fingers inside the other man, impatient to get to it.Mohinder let out a low moan, his head falling back, curls brushing his shoulders.Sylar swallowed hard at the sight.“Fuck you’re beautiful.”He whispered.

 

Mohinder looked down at him, smiling.“Not as beautiful as you.”He wrapped his hand around Sylar’s cock to steady him, whimpering as Sylar pulled his fingers back.Putting one hand on Sylar’s chest, he hovered over the other’s cock, slowly letting himself down.His eyes rolled back into his head as he slid down, filling himself.“God that feels good.”

 

Sylar grunted, bucking his hips up to thrust into Mohinder.Mohinder moaned, starting to bounce up and down on Sylar’s cock, driving the other man deeper every time.He put both hands on Sylar’s chest to help balance himself and he started moving faster, loving the friction the angle caused, crying out when Sylar brushed over his prostate.Sylar put his hands on Mohinder’s waist, helping him move up and down harder, faster.

 

Mohinder cried out again, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking it along with Sylar’s thrusts into him.He leaned forward, burying his nose into Sylar’s neck, nuzzling him.

 

“God yes, fuck that feels good Mohinder.You’re so goddamn tight.”Sylar gasped into Mohinder’s ear, frowning as he heard a funny sound coming from the other man.Shifting his hands to Mohinder’s shoulders, he pushed him back, getting a good look at his face.“Son of a…Mohinder, wake up!”Sylar snapped, shaking the other man.All he got was a loud snort and Mohinder snoring again.With a shrug Sylar kept thrusting up, crying out as he came inside the sleeping man.Wrapping his arms around Mohinder, he pulled out, laying a snoring Mohinder down next to him.

 

“You’re going to be pissed in the morning.”Sylar yawned, putting and arm and leg possessively over Mohinder, snuggling close.

 

******

Mohinder groaned as the doorbell rang again.Shoving Sylar off of him, he stood up, throwing a blanket over his naked lover, grabbing one to wrap around himself.He staggered to the door, opening it with a snarl.“This better be fucking important!”He froze, staring at the ghost standing in front of him.

 

“Mohinder!I’m glad to see you’re awake.”Maya said, kissing his cheek as she came into the room, careful to hold her casted arm out to the side.“I can’t wait to tell you about what happened yesterday.Are you hungry?I’ll make you two some chilaquiles….”She hummed happily as she traipsed off into the kitchen.Mohinder rubbed his face, trying to figure out the best way to explain to Sylar that Maya was alive and happy and cooking in their kitchen.

 


End file.
